


That First Night

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: After the-end-that-was-supposed-to-be, Crowley decides he needs to confess something before the confusion of the day wore off.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	That First Night

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time in a while, I'm actually writing a one-shot. This one is quite soft. I've wanted to write for days but nothing was coming to me. So when I came up with my own idea for what happened in Crowley's flat (not that it is that original, it seems that it is pretty common for them to make a confession), I had to take it. Not that it's that original when it comes to the grander scheme of the fandom 😂 My own dear friend Elena (who you may know as ineffable-yikes and if you don't know her, you really should be looking her up because she's incredible) beat me to the idea (and you should go read her fic immediately if you haven't already). 
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for the support of my fics. I appreciate you all *so* much more than you will ever know. If you have any requests, I am open to them (though I make no promises). I low-key want to do like I did last year leading up to Christmas (a new fic every day in December) and to do that I need prompts. So that's also a thing that I'm hoping to have coming up. That was fun and I love providing content. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm rambling a little bit so I'm going to let you move on with your life and enjoy the fic. 
> 
> Or at least I *hope* you enjoy the fic.

The bus ride to London was quiet. Neither Aziraphale nor Crowley fully knew what to say. They were both processing the events from the day in their own ways. It was hard to think about. Something they’d been hearing talk about for over six thousand years was over. And it didn’t even happen like it was supposed to. No one could have accounted for the fact that the literal antichrist wouldn’t be interested in fulfilling his own destiny. He just wanted to be a normal kid. The work that the two of them had put in for the last eleven years didn’t even matter. But that was fine. The antichrist did exactly what needed to be done anyway. The bus pulled up to the apartment building where Crowley lived and came to a stop. The pair silently got off and headed up to the apartment. 

Crowley was having a hard time coping with the fact that after all these years, this was the first time the angel would be visiting his apartment. They always spent so much time in the bookshop that he had never considered the idea that someday the angel would visit him. It was more out of keeping the angel within his own comfort zone. Crowley fully understood that the angel was treading on thin ice as it was. To be caught in the demon’s apartment probably would have caused his end.

“Well,” Crowley said. “This is it.” Aziraphale nodded. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting of Crowley’s place, but it certainly wasn’t this. Every inch of the entire place was perfectly clean and sparkling. It looked as if no one actually lived there at all, rather it was just a display apartment that the owner showed potential renters. 

“So it seems,” Aziraphale said, his mind wandering to other things as he took the apartment in. He ran his hand along the wall to assure himself that he was really there. That what had just happened wasn’t all just a dream fueled by his desires. He was an  _ angel _ . He wasn’t supposed to have  _ desires.  _

Not that Heaven was going to claim him anymore. 

What Crowley had said earlier of them being on their own side seemed to be really happening. The more he thought about it, the more he knew that it was how it had always been anyway, He was just too stubborn to admit it. Heaven was supposed to be doing the Good work, not some angel they’d casted to Earth just to get rid of him and a demon who, let’s be honest, wasn’t  _ that  _ much of a demon after all. 

“Aziraphale,” Crowley said, pulling the angel out of his thoughts, “Now that it’s all over, I have a confession to make. It’s going to sound crazy, and I know that it might be too soon. I just . . . I can’t keep this away from you any longer.” 

“I’ve always been around to listen to you for everything,” Aziraphale said in confusion. “Why would that change now?” Crowley shook his head. Crowley took a deep breath. 

“Listen . . .” Crowley said. He paused to arrange his thoughts. This was the most important moment of his entire life and he needed to get it right. To mess it up and he’d lose his best friend forever. That was the end of that. He shook his head. “Can you not say anything until I’m finished?” Crowley asked. “This is . . . this is important and I want to get everything out before you reply, alright?” Aziraphale nodded, though his anxiety was starting to sink in. Crowley half-heartedly smiled. “How long’ve we known each other? Six thousand years? That’s a long time of knowing anybody. Hard to not have strong feelings in any direction for someone you’ve known for that long. 

“I uh . . .” Crowley decided to focus on the ceiling. If he watched Aziraphale for his reaction, he knew he wasn’t going to say the words that he needed to say. “That thing you did on the wall . . . for Adam and Eve . . . that was pretty cool of you.” Aziraphale wanted to ask Crowley what the point was (he knew the demon had approved of the action a long time ago) but decided against it due to Crowley’s wishes. “And I just . . . you just . . .” 

Crowley shook his head. He sounded like a blundering idiot. How long had he been wanting to say this stuff and been practicing the different scenarios in his head to find the perfect way to say this to the angel? How long had he  _ felt  _ this way for the angel? Since the beginning, that’s when. He’d had this whole poetic speech written because he knew that Aziraphale was a sucker for romantic speeches, but it was beyond him now. He couldn’t think of a single bit of it now. He’d worked so hard on it too. But his words were failing him. 

“Ah, forget it, it’s not important anyway,” Crowley lied.

“I do quite think it is important, though,” Aziraphale responded. “You wouldn’t have brought it up to begin with if it wasn’t important.” Aziraphale smiled encouragingly. “Go on. We’ve been through a lot today. You may as well get it off your chest now.” 

Crowley hated how well the angel could read him sometimes. He shook his head. 

“I had this whole thing planned out for you,” Crowley said. “This whole big elaborate speech that I knew you would love but I cannot for the life of me remember it now. But I love you Aziraphale. I’ve loved you since the wall in that stupid garden when you gave away that god forsaken sword to protect Adam and Eve. I have loved you every day since. I know you don’t feel the same . . . but that’s ok.” 

Aziraphale was quiet for a moment. Crowley was beginning to regret his confession when Aziraphale began to chuckle. It was a sound that Crowley had never heard out of the angel before. 

“Do you really believe that I don’t care about you?” Aziraphale asked. 

“I mean . . . of course you  _ care _ ,” Crowley said. “But you don’t-”

“Don’t be putting feelings onto me. You do not know how I feel. I’ve never spoken of it and I  _ know _ you aren’t a mind reader. If you were, you would know how preposterous the claim you just made was.” Aziraphale shook his head with a smile. “Crowley, I love you too.” Crowley brought his eyes off the ceiling to make eye contact with the angel for the first time. He needed to see that the angel was being true. Aziraphale did have a tendency to sacrifice himself for other’s happiness. The look on the angel’s face could’t be faked. Nor could the love in his eyes. Crowley didn’t know how he didn’t see it before. He wanted the assurance anyway. 

“You really mean that?” 

“I do,” Aziraphale said firmly. “I want to spend every day for the rest of eternity by your side. I want to explore this little planet of ours together. I want to show you all of my favorite places and how they’ve changed over the years. I want to stay here until the sun no longer rises. And then I want to find another planet for us to call our home.” Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hands. “It doesn’t matter where in the universe we go. I don’t care. The place doesn’t matter. Not as long as I have you by my side.” Aziraphale traced circles on the back of Crowley’s hand. “I love you.” 

Before Azirpahale thought too much about it, he kissed Crowley. He knew if he’d put too much thought into it, he wouldn’t do it, despite the fact that he’d wanted to do it for years. He tried to convey the centuries of repressed love that he felt for the demon in the kiss. 

Much to Aziraphale’s surprise, though it really shouldn’t have surprised him, the demon kissed him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
